The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a cable assembly, connector and semiconductor tester, and, more particularly, to technology that improves signal transmission properties.
A connector into which a co-axial cable is inserted and which electrically connects the co-axial cable and an electronic device has traditionally been known. For such cables, a co-axial structure in which a ground conductor surrounds a signal conductor has been utilized, in which the ground conductor blocks electromagnetic waves. An example is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-065754, the content of which is also incorporated herein in its entirety.
Incidentally, on the tip of the co-axial cable, a signal terminal and a ground terminal, utilized to connect to a signal terminal and a ground terminal so that the co-axial cable is connected to the terminals of the other side, are provided. On the tip, the ground terminal preferably takes a co-axial constitution surrounding the signal terminal.
However, due to a demand to improve the density of terminals, it is sometimes difficult to utilize a co-axial structure in which the ground terminal surrounds the signal terminal. Because of this, the signal transmission properties might be deteriorated.